Unlike vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine that generates power using fuel such as gasoline, diesel, or LP gas, an electric vehicle (including a hybrid vehicle) is driven by operating the wheels using electrical energy from a battery charged with electrical energy. Such an electric vehicle is an eco-friendly vehicle because it does not generate pollution such as noxious gases, noise, and dust that are generated by internal combustion engines, so many studies about electric vehicles have been conducted.
An electric vehicle (including a hybrid vehicle) includes a battery keeping electrical energy and runs using the electrical energy stored in the battery. When the electrical energy stored in the battery is consumed, it is required to recharge the battery to drive the vehicle. In the case of vehicles with an internal combustion engine, it is possible to supply fuel to easily at any time when the fuel is consumed since there are many gas stations for supplying fuel such as gasoline, diesel, or LP gas. However, at present there are not many recharging stations that supply electrical energy. Accordingly, it is difficult to keep driving electric vehicles when the electrical energy of the battery is exhausted while driving.
Meanwhile, a large amount of electrical energy is needed for driving electric vehicles. However, the batteries in electric vehicles are necessarily limited in weight and volume, so the batteries cannot be charged with a large amount of electrical energy. As disclosed in the following Patent Document, existing electric vehicles use only the electrical energy stored in a battery and have no system that generates electricity and charges a battery using energy that is generated while driving. Further, the amounts of electrical energy that can be supplied to batteries are limited. Accordingly, it is impossible to drive a long distance with existing electric vehicles.